


Blood moon

by Tread_Lightly



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Assassin!Ethan, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, M/M, Murder, Other, Prince!Mark, Theif!Ethan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tread_Lightly/pseuds/Tread_Lightly
Summary: To be added, sorry!
Relationships: Amy Nelson/Mika Midgett, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, again. I realized that I had started posting again the exact week that I had to help out with a camp for three weeks. It's still going on so posting and updating will be all over the place, but for the mean time... enjoy!❤

_Blood covering neighboring trees like paint. Screams echoing through the forest. Blade shimmering in the moonlight. Tongue dancing across dry lips._

_A new victim. A woman with short, dirty blonde hair. Her neck was slit cleanly, body sitting in a pool of blood. She was from a neighboring kingdom, clearly running from something. The woman was a widow, living alone, working day and night to make money for her... and her son. Not much information was known about the boy, just that he was young, perhaps a child?_

_The citizens of Prophetiae were quickly made aware of this news. Many wondering what had become of the boy’s body. They soon had their answer. Painted on the walls of the kingdom written in crude handwriting were the words, “We have the boy. If you want him... come and get him.” The words reeked of blood. A dead body thrown carelessly underneath the dripping walls, clearly the source of the metallic substance. But even more disturbing was a symbol drawn underneath. A wolf head, one that was known far and wide across this part of the country._

_Red moon had arrived, and they had just earned themselves a new accomplice._


	2. Place your bets

His hands were placed lightly on the railing, just letting himself relax as the wind ruffled his hair. His eyes skimming over the town below him, people rushing to the market. Others herding sheep, or chickens. Even from up on the turret he could hear the clopping of hooves, the giggles of children, and the conversation of an elderly couple. Over the years the prince had gotten used to these noises, accustomed to them. If the boy didn't hear them he would become panicked, for the town was not usually quiet, even at night. You could hear prayers, the whinnies from horse to horse, and the howling of wolves from outside the barriers. One noise he had not become accustomed to were the screams. The shrill calls of ghosts, begging you to save them. But he couldn't, his parents had ordered him to stay in the safety of his home, the Prophetiae castle. So the screams would haunt him. Follow him to his dreams, often causing him to wake up in a cold sweat, hyperventilating, delirious from fear.

"Mark!" He was snapped out of his thoughts when his name was called. He lifted his hands and turned, clasping his hands together behind his back. Mark bowed courteously to his guard, who nodded in return. Sighing softly he walked out of his room to meet his mother. He didn't notice a dove land on the railing where he was just standing. It flapped its wings before flying off.

~

A boot was kicked sharply into his back, forcing a yelp from his throat as he was thrown forward. The man in front of him cackled madly, reaching out to grab him by his collar. Just as he did the boy's eyes flashed dangerously, he tucked himself into a ball before swiping his right leg backwards, catching the man's feet and forcing him to the ground. Pushing himself to his feet he pulled out a small dagger. Stalking over to the man, he began twirling the knife. The man looked at him with wide pleading eyes, he only gave him a wide toothy grin before suddenly the man below him turned a ghostly white, eyes rolling back, scarlet blood running down his bald head. The pub went silent, looking at the young boy with a look of shock and fear as he pulled his knife from his victims head with a grotesque crack.

"Nestor come on." Ethan gave the surrounding spectators an innocent smile as he skipped away. On his way out he grabbed a pile of money sitting on a small table. The pub erupted into chaos as soon as the brunette and an unknown man slipped outside. Fights breaking out, tables breaking into splinters. Glass flying from shattered empty beer bottles.

Ethan skipped in front of his partner, humming happily, even though he reeked of death and beer. Blood staining his clothes and hair. Suddenly he froze, letting the man behind him catch up to him, and in the blink of an eye he was crumpled on the ground, curling in on himself. Ethan looked at him with a bored expression, reaching down to pull the man's hands from his stomach. Shrill screams filled the boy's ears as he twisted the knife planted in the man's stomach. "Why don't you die quicker?" Ethan asked shaking his head, swiftly pulling the knife out, causing the man to scream louder. The brunette made quick work of him, slitting his throat, hearing the thud of his head on the bricks he sprinted away. If he had payed more attention though he would have noticed a tattoo on the man's chest. A black wolf, baring it's teeth, frozen forever on the victim's chest. No sounds were heard of the man's struggle, only the crashing from a nearby pub. 


End file.
